


Poppy's Prickly Patients

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy is interrupted by two wizards who are having problems with their libidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppy's Prickly Patients

**Title:** Poppy's Prickly Patients  
**Author:** [](http://sev1970.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.insanejournal.com/)  
**Characters:** Poppy Pomfrey, Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Pure humour, references to sexual acts, DH Spoilers  
**Date Written:** March 16, 2008  
**Words:** 1,287  
**Summary: **Poppy is interrupted by wizards who are having _problems_ with their libidos.  
**A/N:** After almost two months of writing my fic for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd_worldcup/profile)[**hd_worldcup**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd_worldcup/), I wanted to write something purely fun; I hope I have succeeded! Not beta'd.

"_Poppy, he's awake."_

That was the beginning of Severus Snape's second lease on life. I'll never forget what it was like seeing him for the first time in twenty-five years. It was as if it was that day in May of 1998: he looked no different. For all of us who were present, it was a day none of us will ever forget.

”Severus, can you hear me? It's Poppy Pomfrey. You are here at Hogwarts."

Slowly, oh so very slowly, those eyes opened and blinked a few times before shutting again. There was no more movement for hours, but we had seen enough.

Severus Snape had survived in a comatose state for over twenty-five years, years that had allowed the wizarding world to discover a way to bring someone back from using the Draught of the Living Death."

  
"Madam Pomfrey? Are you here?"

Poppy gathered the sheaf of parchment and slipped it into her top desk drawer, then turned towards the door.

"I am, Harry," she responded with a huge grin. It was rare that she saw Harry these days, and she wondered what had brought him to Hogwarts today. As far as she was aware, there was nothing wrong with James, Al and Lily. "What brings you to our parts today?"

"I have come to ask you a few questions about Severus."

"Oh? He is not unwell, is he?" She watched as Harry shook his head. Well, thank the stars for that, she thought. There was something he was keeping from her though: she had been at Hogwarts far too long and had seen more than her share of students who had been troubled by one thing or another.

"He uh … erm, well--" Harry's face was flushed and he looked positively mortified. Poppy began to chuckle but quelled it when Harry looked at her.

"Harry, what is it? I am guessing this is something rather important?" And personal from what she could see. "I think you'll find that there is very little that these eyes haven't seen or that these ears haven't heard." Harry then looked up at her and took a deep breath. Poppy appeared serious, but on the inside she was beaming. If she was about to hear what she thought she was …

"Well, okay. Last week Severus and me …. Er … I, well, we erm sort of had sex." Instead of looking happy about it, however, Harry looked miserable.

"Was it that bad?" Poppy then brought her hands to her mouth and gasped. "I apologise, Harry. That was uncalled for."

"It's okay. Madam Pomfrey? Is Severus the same as he was before? Er … does he have the same biological functions?"

Now it was Poppy who had the flushed cheeks. "As far as I am aware, everything should be the same as it was in May of 1998."

"Oh." Harry hung his head. "I think somehow he is younger now. He erm …" Harry sighed and let out a breath. "I can't keep up with him."

Then those green eyes were looking at Poppy with sadness. It wasn't funny at all, but the fact that Severus was running Harry ragged was a bit humourous, even to Poppy, but she did her best to keep her amusement from Harry. Instead, she stood and walked over to her cupboard and retrieved a tome from the top shelf. It was everything she had compiled over the twenty five years since Severus had been given the Draught. She opened it and thumbed through it, then looked at Harry.

"Let me do some research. I will have a look at all of the tests we performed on Severus when he woke up. There might be something in there, but Harry, this is not anything that is going to be a detriment to his life, so there is very little we can do." She then gave what she hoped was a matronly smile.

"I know; I just wanted to know if there was a reason why he is so … like he is. I mean, he is biologically and physically younger than me now, but it's been a long time since I was as insatiable as Severus is now, so there has to be a reason."

"I will owl you if I find anything, Harry."

~*~

_His rehabilitation was lengthy and there will likely be certain functions that will never be as easy as they once were. While we have come a long way in our research regarding the Draught of the Living Death, there is still much to be done._

  
"Poppy?"

"I am in my office, Severus," Poppy said as she opened the drawer and inserted what she had written. She might have been surprised by her earlier visitor, but this one, she wasn't. Where one had been, she knew the other would certainly follow. When Severus entered her office, he looked radiant: his skin was creamy and his wrinkles were smoother than she remembered them. "What brings you to Hogwarts today?" Poppy couldn't quite keep the grin from her face.

"I think something might be wrong with Harry."

"Oh? And why is that?" There was little entertainment in the Hospital Wing: treating students of the daily ills that occurred was anything but, so on the rare occasion that Poppy could be entertained, she welcomed it. Oh yes, it was at the cost of two of the people she cared for a great deal, but even an old woman needed her daily dose of good humour. She couldn't wait to hear what Severus was about to tell her.

"Last week, Harry and I began having sexual intercourse. It was extremely engaging and the two of us found that we were compatible. However, it seems that with each penetration of his person, he is less and less responsive to me. I do not understand what could have happened to him between then and now? Could you possibly owl him and request that he have some tests run at St Mungo's?"

Now Poppy did allow herself to laugh, which did not go over well at all with Severus. She stood and retrieved a sheaf of parchment, then handed it to him. "Read this." Poppy sat back down but continued to look at Severus, awaiting his reaction to what he was about to read.

"I have the sexual libido of an eighteen year old?"

"You do. In reality you are sixty-three years old. Physically, you are thirty-eight years old, but biologically, you are eighteen. In other words, Severus, you are running poor Harry into the bed …. pardon the pun." She then smiled. "Don't think that he doesn't want to be with you. I can tell he is quite taken with you. He's just tired."

~*~

_There will of course be ethical questions regarding the moral implications of what this research has uncovered. Many will not condone what we have done, and there will be much debate on this subject for the foreseeable future, but, as for me, I am honoured to have been part of such a unique and potentially life-changing experience for someone whom I have such admiration for_ _._

  
Poppy heard footsteps and smiled as she shook her head and put away the parchment once again. They were so predictable. She heard two throats clearing, so she turned around and heard two thank yous at the same time. Then Harry went on to say something about how he and Severus had decided to limit it to once a night … much more information than Poppy wanted to know, but she was happy for them, nonetheless.

When they left, she once again took out her sheaf of parchment and added the final two words:

  


_The End_


End file.
